lotjmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Kandos
''--UNDER CONSTRUCTION--'' __TOC__ Name: Kandos'ii Planet of Birth: Manda'yaim Occupation: General, later Mand'alor (Mandalore) Era: 1st March 2007 - 31st October 2007. Old Republic Era Age: 34 Hair: Black Eyes: Yellow Height: 6'5" Alignment: Chaotic_Good 1st March 2007 - 31st October 2007. Old Republic Era Description This stocky, near-human being before you stands at approximately 1.9 metres in height, but the physical resemblance to a human ends in his general shape. His skin is a dull, leathery grey, and the few patches of skin on his arms not armored are heavily scarred. His vaguely humanoid face is off set by a domed crest of bone stemming from his forehead to the back of his scalp, with several buoyant, spiky 'dreadlocks' around his head. A hard, elongated beak extends from where a nose would be, pale grey with a darkened tip, and his eyes gleam a dull yellow, seemingly devoid of any iris. The creature's armor is truly a sight to behold, encasing most of it's body in a jagged, organic-looking suit completely different from any standard Core world design. Several gleaming Iron ridges jut out from parts of his armplates, shoulders and chest, as much for decoration as they are for combat, enabling the wearer to simply smash into an opponent during melee combat. Two plated black leg guards adorn the creature's upper thighs, whilst thick bands of leather are wrapped over the arm and leg plating on his forearms and shins, binding the armor tightly to his body. The main 'chestplate' seems to be formed of several interlinking iron plates, tarnished through constant use and wear, and again adorned with similar jagged ridges to those on his arms and shoulders. Character Sheet Character Motives: Kandos is a very proud, sometimes even bordering on arrogant creature, but not without a strong deference to those giving him orders. His every action is aimed at furthering orders handed down to him from Mand'alor. He considers himself an adequate tactician, and will happily sit for hours to discuss battle strategy, analysing skirmishes or discussing decisive battles from the history of the Galaxy. More dutiful than ambitious or cunning, his apparently unshakeably patient demeanour has lead those around him to consider him coldhearted, distant, or even absent-minded. Character Strengths: Above all else, Kandos is a loyal creature, serving as Mand'alor's right hand until death, and will attempt to execute any order given to the letter. Trained in the arts of battle and strategic thought, his patience is considered nothing short of remarkable, allowing him to keep a calm demeanour despite events around him. Character Weaknesses: As with everyone in the galaxy, even the most patient of people have limits. If pushed beyond his limit, Kandos'ii has a great difficulty regaining his temper, directing his anger at those responsible - more often than not, more angry that they made him lose his patience rather than angry at their actions. His fierce loyalty to Solyc also means that from time to time, he needs to be reminded to think for himself, and not follow the same orders long after they have been adequately completed. Category:Characters